Deer hunters commonly provided seed and nutrients for their deer throughout the year. This includes during times outside of the regular hunting season. It is quite common for hunters to provide nutrients as well as food to the deer all throughout the year. In fact, it is quite common for deer hunters to provide a majority of the nutritional needs to their quarry. If this is the case, it is very important for the food that is provided to the deer to be applied nutritional value so that the deer grow properly. Therefore it is important not only to provide calories to the deer, but also minerals and vitamins. There are a number of studies that showed that providing minerals, vitamins, and other essential trace components to the deer greatly enhances the health and therefore the number of points in the antlers or rack grown by the deer.